Bob Nicholas
|birth_place = Lander, Wyoming |death_date = |death_place = |resting_place = |restingplacecoordinates = |birthname = |citizenship = |nationality = |party = Republican |otherparty = |spouse = Widower |partner = |relations = |children =Three children |residence = |alma_mater = University of Wyoming University of Wyoming College of Law |occupation =Lawyer; Businessman |profession = |cabinet = |committees = |portfolio = |religion =Roman Catholic |signature = |signature_alt = |website = State Legislature Page |footnotes = |blank1 = |data1 = |blank2 = |data2 = |blank3 = |data3 = |blank4 = |data4 = |blank5 = |data5 = |nickname = |allegiance = |branch = |serviceyears = |rank = |unit = |commands = |battles = |awards = |military_blank1 = |military_data1 = |military_blank2 = |military_data2 = |military_blank3 = |military_data3 = |military_blank4 = |military_data4 = |military_blank5 = |military_data5 = }} Robert "Bob" A. Nicholas (born October 14, 1957) is a Republican member of the Wyoming House of Representatives from the 8th District, which covers parts of Cheyenne near Interstate 25 and north of Pershing Boulevard to Four Mile Road. A lawyer by profession, Nicholas was elected in November 2010, having then taken office early the next year. He is a candidate for re-nomination in the August 2012 Republican primary. Early life and career Born in Lander, Wyoming, Nicholas graduated from the University of Wyoming with a bachelor's degree in political science in 1982, followed three years later with a degree from the University of Wyoming College of Law. In a private law practice for ten years and a part-time public defender for six, Nicholas was also Cheyenne City Attorney in 2008 and a former member of the City Planning Commission. He was also the owner of Proform Technologies, Inc. (a paintbrush manufacturer) for a decade and operated his own ranch. He also worked in the Wyoming Attorney General's Office for six years, two of which were spent on federal environmental litigation indicated that he has represented "the Department of Transportation, the Game and Fish Department, the Public Service Commission, and the Department of Employment". Political career Nicholas first ran for the 8th district in 2008 and lost to the incumbent Lori Millin, 2,438 votes to 2,271, but he succeeded two years later. He was unopposed in the 2010 primary and beat Democrat Ken McCauley 1,950 votes to 1,635. He is a member of the House Judiciary Committee. During his campaign, he emphasized economic growth, smaller government and environmental protections as his priorities, and he also wanted to push for a pilot charter school in Laramie County. On November 23, 2011, Nicholas was arrested in Boca Grande, Florida on the felony charge that he had assaulted his 19-year-old, mentally disabled son outside a restaurant. The charges, however, were subsequently dropped upon review by the Florida State Attorney's office because of "insufficient evidence". Nicholas considers himself a fiscal conservative who supports cuts in the state bureaucracy and increases in the rainy day fund to an amount equal to two years of current state spending. "There is no government agency that will not spend all that you give it, and it's hard as a legislator, if you see a pot of money there, not to spend it. So I'm a strong advocate of saving any monies that we possibly can," Nicholas told the Wyoming Tribune Eagle. However, he indicated that he could support a small increase in the gasoline tax to fund highway projects. Nicholas is working on a pending juvenile justice bill that would increase the confidentiality for young persons charged in criminal cases. He als supports changes in the educational system with less reliance on standardized testing: "We just have to do more than test-based criteria. It has to be more comprehensive than that." Nicholas is opposed in the August 2012 Republican primary by Keith Eldred and Margaret Wall. Personal life A widower, Nicholas has three children. He is a Catholic and lives in Cheyenne. State senator Phil Nicholas is his brother. References Category:1957 births Category:Living people Category:Wyoming lawyers Category:American ranchers Category:American businesspeople Category:Members of the Wyoming House of Representatives Category:People from Cheyenne, Wyoming Category:People from Fremont County, Wyoming Category:Wyoming Republicans Category:American Roman Catholics Category:University of Wyoming alumni Category:University of Wyoming College of Law alumni